Les escaliers
by Puck Berry
Summary: Spike est parti s'attaquer au QG des Reds Dragons ; mais il n'en reviendra pas ... Actes et pensées de ses deux compagnons restants.  Je suis une merde en résumé, désolé.


**Bon, comme d'hab', les perso ne sont pas à moi, etc.**

**Donc une petite fic sur l'anime le plus classe de tout les temps, j'ai nommé : Cowboy Bebop ! Bon, c'est sûr que vu le nombre de fics francophone dessus (2 pour être exact), c'est pas comme ça que je me ferai lire, mais bon, c'est pour le plaisir d'écrire …**

Le jour se levait sur Mars ; sur le Bebop aussi, qui s'était placé à proximité de l'atmosphère de la planète. Mais pour que le jour arrive, il faut que la nuit ait précédé, et sur le Bebop, il n'y avait pas eu de nuit.

Juste le silence.

Ponctué par un unique échange, quelque part entre 4 et 5h du matin.

-Il reviendra ? avait demandé Faye d'une petite voix que personne ne lui avait jamais entendu, mais qui seule la protégeait des pathétiques sanglots dans lesquels elle avait peur de se noyer.

Jet, assit sur canapé, celui qui avait si souvent servit de lit de convalescence à Spike, ne jeta pas un seul regard à la jeune femme recroquevillée près de lui, contre la paroi froide du vaisseaux, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Dans sa tête, les réponses les plus délicates comme les plus rassurantes se bousculaient.

« _Evidemment, tu sait bien qu'il est increvable_ » ? Utopique.

« _Ça m'étonnerai, même Spike ne peut pas attaquer le QG des Reds Dragons puis combattre Vicious et s'en sortir »_ ? Trop dur.

« _Depuis quand tu as quelque chose à foutre de sa survie ?_ » Cruel et hypocrite.

-Je ne sais pas, Faye.

Depuis un hublot du vaisseau, Jet jeta un coup d'œil aux lueurs de l'aube naissante sur Mars. Rougeâtres.

Doucement, dans son vaste cœur aussi meurtris et couverts de cicatrice que son corps, il fit avec une douleur résignée, de l'assurance de voir son ami débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, couvert de sang et assurant que ça avait été du gâteau, une hypothèse incertaine.

-Atterris, fit la voix de Faye derrière lui.

Jet sourit ironiquement en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait même plus la force de discutailler. Pathétique.

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent sur Tharsis, l'ancien agent de l'ISSP reprit suffisamment de son courage pour se tourner vers sa camarade et lui adresser quelques mots.<p>

-Je vais au siège des Reds Dragon. Seul. Si tu essayes de me filer, je t'enferme dans le Bebop. Tu fouilles la ville. Par contre, si tu commences à faire des conneries …

-Je me démerde seule, répliqua la jeune femme, avec un air de défi de retour dans son regard.

Et après s'être affronté du regard, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, en allumant une cigarette.

L'immeuble était totalement dévasté de part en part ; il semblait presque miraculeux qu'il ne se soit pas effondré sur les building voisins, mais l'auteur de se carnage savait vraisemblablement ce qu'il faisait. "_Ou non, sans doute pas en fait, il a juste foncé comme le bourrin imbécile qu'il est …" _songea Jet avec un grand soupir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux divers véhicules de polices qui encerclaient l'air des dégâts, cherchant une éventuelle connaissance qui pourrais l'informer mais ce fut Bob qui le trouva avant que le géant ne trouve qui que ce soit.

-Jet ! Ça alors ! Ça fait du bien de te voir un peu en vrai ! Mince alors, j'avait oublié comment tu pouvait être grand, tu va encore me foutre un de ces torticolis …

-Tu enquêtes dessus ? le coupa presque sèchement son ami en désignant de la tête l'immeuble ravagé.

Le vieux repris un air sérieux.

-Venu pour information alors ? T'as de la chance : oui.

-Et donc … ?

Bob alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin des sirène hurlante, apparemment fatigué ; Jet le suivi, sans s'asseoir.

- … L'affaire est dingue, fini par commencer Bob. Et la brigade criminel est ravie : apparemment, cette nuit, absolument tout les gros bonnets restants des Reds Dragon ont été massacrés. En fait, c'est tout le QG qui a été décimé il ne reste qu'une quinzaine de sous-fifres qui commencent déjà à préparer leur remise de peine. Et devine le plus dingue ?

-…

-Et bien, tout indique que c'est l'œuvre d'une seule personne !

-Une seule personne ?

Jet eut un vain sursaut d'espoir.

-Tu dis que "tout indique" … la personne en question s'est enfuie ?

-Pas vraiment, non, on pourrait dire qu'elle est toujours là … répondit tristement Bob.

Jet eu plus ou moins conscience d'une douleur aigüe quelque part derrière son poumon gauche. Il devrait peut-être songer à arrêter de fumer.

* * *

><p>Faye était tout sauf d'humeur à fouiller la ville à la recherche d'un fantôme. Elle n'était pas stupide. Julia, sa Julia, était morte, qu'est ce qui aurait pu retenir Spike plus longtemps ici ? L'interdiction de Jet n'avait pas servi à grand chose ; de n'importe où dans la ville, on pouvait entendre les sirènes de police et distinguer les ruines fumantes de l'ancienne bâtisse des Reds Dragons. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas vraiment fait dans les détails.<p>

Elle était une femme forte. Une vraie. Comme Julia.

C'était évident, Spike était …

Spike était … ?

Pourtant, il était tombé d'une cathédrale et avait survécu. Il était allé dans l'espace sans casque ni aucune protection et avait survécu. Il était parti tuer un gosse criminel immortel de 70 ans et avait survécut. Il avait combattu un tueur cinglé issu des laboratoires de l'ISSP pour la recherche d'hommes surdéveloppés, et avait survécu. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour se fourrer dans les situations les plus critiques et les plus suicidaires, et en revenir, baignant de temps en temps dans son propre sang, avec un grand sourire narquois : « _C'est quoi ces têtes ? Vous attendiez un fantôme ? Raté !_ ».

Mais il était parti cette fois sans sourire au coin ni promesse de retour, seulement avec les uniques mots sérieux qu'il lui ai jamais adressé, à elle.

Spike était …

Il était tôt. Un homme traversait le trottoir avec une expression soucieuse. Une bande de gosses jouaient au ballon dans la rue. Une vieille femme commençait à ouvrir son tabac. Les voitures et les vaisseaux défilaient peu à peu sur la route pour aller travailler. Personne dans le coin, n'avait spécialement l'air d'un malfrat ou d'un repris de justice –mise à par peut-être ce jeune garçon désœuvré au crâne rasé qui déambulait dans la ville d'un air paumé.

C'était ça la ville natale de Spike, Tharsis ? Il connaissait toute son histoire, elle ne savait rien de lui. Avait-il été lui aussi un gosse désœuvré et paumé avant d'être ramassé par les Reds Dragon ? Non, Faye l'imaginait mal avec le crâne rasé.

Mais quelle importance puisqu'il était …

Le magasin de journaux en face du banc ou la jeune femme s'était assise venait d'ouvrir. Même de la où elle était, elle pouvait lire les gros titres du matin : "_**Le siège de L'organisation criminelle des Reds Dragons entièrement décimée en une nuit**_ ". Il n'était pas sensé n'en vouloir qu'à Vicious ? Quel bourrin.

Elle se leva doucement, et, sans prendre garde au regard désapprobateur du commerçant, pris un journal et commença à lire.

L'en-tête lui suffit. Elle partie.

* * *

><p>Privilège d'ancien agent de L'ISSP, Jet put entrer dans la zone sous haute sécurité.<p>

"Heureusement que Faye n'est pas là, je n'aimerai vraiment pas voir sa réaction" songeait-il en marchant sur les brisures de verre des doubles portes vitrée de l'endroit dévasté.

"Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, on ne m'aurait jamais laissé entré avec elle dans son état" continuait-il intérieurement en traversant le hall jonché de cadavres.

"Heureusement qu'elle est en ville, elle deviendrait folle si elle venait ici", en empruntant le seul ascenseur toujours en état de marche de l'édifice.

"Heureusement …" commença-t-il intérieurement en arrivant au dernier étage ; mais il ne put achever sa réflexion. Un peu comme si, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il n'arrivait plus à saisir le bon sens du premier mot de sa pensée.

Il y avait quelques policiers. Quelques petite frappes de l'organisation aussi, menottés. De temps en temps, certains des premiers se saisissaient des seconds pour les conduire à leur voitures de fonctions et les mener en garde à vue mais la plupart restaient là, les bras ballants, l'air un peu gêné, apparemment sans trop savoir quoi faire.

À tout les autres étages, leurs collègues étaient occupés à retirer dépouilles et les identifier ici, aucun ne semblaient oser le faire. Pourtant. Il y en avait peu, de cadavres. Deux. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que nul n'avait besoin de les approcher pour les identifier.

Jet, lui, s'approcha gravement. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la masse sombre plus haut ; ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps inerte dans l'escalier.

Une vaste fissure dans le plafonds laissait amplement filtrer la lueur rouge de l'aube, son rayon ensanglanté éclairant doucement le corps de Spike. Ce dernier gisait, la tête près du pied des escaliers. La mare de sang qui s'échappait de son ventre coulait lentement, presque gouttes à gouttes, jusqu'au pieds des spectateurs médusés.

Et Jet fit quelque chose de terrible.

Il rit.

Pas un grand éclat de rire, non, pire en un sens un de ces rires qui commencent par d'étranges soubresauts, avant de devenir de petits gloussements nerveux, pour enfin se révéler comme un vrai rire, étouffé, ravalé, nerveux, certes, mais un rire tout de même, qui lui attirait les regards stupéfaits voir désapprobateurs des personnes présentes. Mais rien à faire.

Parce que au delà du sang, du silence solennel et de la douleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant comment son crétin de compagnon, au moins une dernière fois, s'était misérablement éclaté la gueule dans les escaliers comme le roi des imbéciles.

Le plic-ploc du sang s'écoulant le ramena à la réalité, et il cessa d'un coup de rire. Mais son sourire ne disparu pas, et il leva la tête vers le ciel pour l'adresser à son ami, se demandant qu'est qu'il pouvait bien penser d'une telle réaction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Parce que ça te fait marrer en plus ? Ça fait un mal de chien cette merde, bordel !" grognait Spike.<em>

**Ça me fait un peu bizarre d'écrire un truc aussi glauque mais bon, je viens de remater le dernier épisode, et je pouvait vraiment pas m'empêcher de me dire que Spike aurait quand même l'air assez con de s'être éclater des les escaliers quand les flics arriveraient ...**


End file.
